Kel's Arrow
by Inky8Fingers
Summary: this is a kel new character story, if you dont like that stuff i think you should, so there. Anywho, please read and review, i like reviews, they make me happy!
1. An arrival at New Hope

Arrow 

Kel sat at her desk trying with no avail to make a detailed sketch of the landscape from her window, she screwed up her 6th try and threw it over her shoulder, and taking another sheet of paper she tried again. It was for the scrapbook she was compiling about Haven, but her drawing skills were not improving at the rate she would have wanted. Along with the pictures of the camp were pictures of all the knights at Haven and some of the refugees; most of them were quite good, except maybe the one of Sanen the carpenter. The noise of creaking wood made her look around to see Neal leaning on the door frame, he grinned when Kel glared at him and picked up the closest piece of screwed up paper, he unravelled it and whistled. "You really are getting better, that tree is perfect" Kel walked over and looked at where Neal was pointing, "That is Fanche" Kel snatched back the paper and lobbed it at the bin, missing by an inch, but not bothering to go and put it back in the bin. Neal blushed and looked at his feet, "Sorry Kel" he mumbled. She just pushed him out of her study and slammed the door. "Sorry!" he yelled through the door. Kel could only grin and let him back in, as soon as the door was open a crack his head popped in, Kel sighed inwardly, he was soooo handsome, plus he had been her first and only friend at one point, and remained her best friend even now. His dark hair was swept back in a widow's peak from him constantly running his fingers through it, and his dark green eyes glowed with mischief. "I got the pieces of writing you asked for" He grinned cheerfully, unaware of her close inspection. Kel opened the door all the way so Neal could walk in and pull out some documents that were folded up in his breeches pocket, he held them out for her, but when Kel reached out for them he quickly snatched them back. Neal raised one of his dark eyebrows and Kel rolled her eyes in response, telling him what he wanted to hear, "Neal is a handsome, intelligent young man with an extraordinary talent for poetry" she cringed at the last bit, bringing up unwanted memories of being forced to sit and listen to pages and pages of his awful poetry. Neal grinned and placed the documents in her hand that had remained out stretched the whole time, "he's also a complete clot!" she cried and hurled herself from the room followed by a grinning Neal.

He collided with Kel when she topped suddenly to inspect a crowd forming at the gates of Haven. As soon as both of them had regained their senses enough to keep a straight face, Kel strode forward and shouted at the top of her lungs "Move, everyone move, let me through!!" the crowd parted to let Kel through and see the man that lay on the ground with an arrow embedded in his shoulder and a leg that was positioned at a very odd angle. "Neal" she called, never taking her eyes off the man's shoulder, there was a groan from the mans throat that sounded dry and caught in his throat. Neal immediately started ordering people around and calling for a stretcher while he snapped of the fletching and pulled the rest of the arrow through the hole in his shoulder, making a satisfying squelch. Kel retched but kept her food inside her stomach. When the stretcher came Kel and Neal lifted the man gently onto it and carried him off to the infirmary. Once inside the medical bay they lay the man on a bed and Neal started to work on the injuries straight away


	2. I love you like a brother

Thank you very much to my two reviewers

Pie of Doomeh.

I live life by my own rules

Your tips were really helpful.

!MEOW!

The stranger slept for three long days before ha finally woke up, spreading excitement and gossip all round New Hope.

All he did when he woke up was apologise and apologise over and over again,

"Sorry for taking up space" or "sorry for imposing on your generosity like this" and so on and so fourth.

The first person other than Neal to speak to him was, of course, the camp commander, aka Kel.

The first thing that Kel saw as she wandered into the room, trying to conceal her excitement behind a calm and secure face, was a pair of bright, green, light bulbs, or no, wait were those eyes?

They were so shiny!

Kel couldn't quite hear Neal calling to her, just a slight recognition of some one talking to her.

"KEL!!!" Neal shouted, finally loosing his cool. She snapped back to the real world and blushed as the stranger grinned at her.

"Sorry, you must think me so rude, standing here staring at you, I do apologise, I'm lady knight Keladry of Mindalen, I am in command here. " Kel chuckled, offering him her hand.

The stranger gratefully shook it and continued to grin.

"My name is Aaron, the Shang arrow, it's wonderful to meet you at last, and don't worry about staring, I'm used to it"

_He is such a gentleman_ Kel inwardly sighed, then shook her head, this was not the correct time for such thoughts.

For the next few weeks, Aaron could be seen wandering around New Hope, talking to Kel or just helping around.

But Neal could see well enough the looks that passed between Kel and Aaron, that green eyed Shang, and he was definatly not too stupid to recognise it as love.

On one hand, he was happy that Kel was finding a way to learn new emotions, but on the other, he was jealous.

Jealous that her affections did not lay on him.

But on the day that the two of them made a move, Neal felt compelled to go to Kel's office, he didn't know why, just for a chat perhaps?

He saw the arrow reach across the distance between himself and Kel and stroke her cheek, caressing her soft skin.

Kel leant forward and placed her lips gently on Aaron's own.

It started off as just a simple kiss, but soon it deepened and they were in each other's arms.

After watching them for what seemed like an eternity, Neal pulled himself away, his eyes flooding with tears and his brain bubbling with so many new emotions.

He sprinted down the hall, making for the stables. On arrival he saddled his large chestnut mare, and galloped off out of New Hope's gate.

Kel had been so deep in Aaron's warm embrace she had almost missed the unmistakeable swish of Neal. She just saw his hurt and tear stained face before it disappeared around the doorframe.

Making her excuses to Aaron, she rushed down the hall after Neal, who, on popular belief, had horse blood in his family.

Neal didn't notice his silent companion until Kel sat down beside his at the edge of the lake.

"Isn't Aaron missing your company?" He scorned, his lip turning up slightly, as if the words had tasted bad. He lobbed a smooth flat stone at the lake, watching it skip four times then fall to the bottom.

Neal had expected to be slapped for that, so when Kel moved her arms, he tensed, his body becoming utterly stiff.

But Kel did the complete opposite, and threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I know you saw us, and I'm sorry, I had no idea that you felt that way. I used to fancy you like mad, but, now it's more than that, I love you as a sister loves her brother, a bratty older brother, but still a brother all the same. I don't know if this is a good thing , I don't want to be thinking of you while I'm, well, you know, but you will always rate higher in my emotions."

Tears ran slowly down both of their faces now, making their eyes go puffy.

Neal leaned forward and Kel gently on the forehead.

"A sister is so much more important than a lover, plus, you're my partner in crime" He whispered, smiling.

Kel gave a small wet chuckle and lay down on her back in the grass beside Neal.

"I'm so glad you understand" she smiled, looking hopefully at the sky, looking for some kind of sign.

They just sat silently for about another hour, enjoying each other's company, before they headed back to New Hope, Neal's horse pulled even with Hoshi, in a slow and, when Kel blurted out the piece of news that had been burning a hole in her heart for hours.

"Aaron asked me to marry him, and I said yes" she blurted, trying to get the words out so fast, in reassurance that they didn't get stuck at the back of her throat.

Neal was stunned at first, but soon gave a warm laugh, signalling that all was okay.

"I was wondering, well so was Aaron, if you would be his best man, it would mean so much to both of us" Her eyes were pleading and desperate.

Neal ruffled her hair and laughed again,

"I would have been offended if you hadn't asked, it would be my honour.

With that her tried his best to hug her round the shoulders, not as easy as you think on horseback.

Kel suddenly set of at a gallop,

"Race you back!!" she cried.

Her laughter carried back on the wind, filling Neal with a sense of joy, at this new kind of love between Kel and Him.

Thank you very much for reading, yay!!

please review, you get a hug . . .

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I hope you have an even more prosperous year than the last one, even if it was a very prosperous year!


	3. As long as i'm invited

**Thank you to my three new reviewers:**

**333 half evil**

**Nixiesoceon**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places except Aaron; they all belong to the almighty Tamora Pierce.**

* * *

Kel sat outside Lord Wyldon's office, nervously wiping the sweat off her forehead and neck. 

The wait was absolutely killing her, so when the messenger introduced her, she could have kissed him.

That thought soon evaporated, as the door to the waiting room closed behind her and that formidable figure loomed from behind his desk.

"So, Keladry, I hear you have plans to marry. Is this true?" His voice was quiet, hiding all his emotions.

"Yes sir" Kel resisted the temptation to either stutter or slap his bald crown; that thought had always seemed to cheer her up.

"If you believe this is the right path to travel down, do not let an old buzzard like me stop you" Was that a smile on his face? Had he just cracked a joke?

Kel just stood there gapping at him until Wyldon sighed.

"Yes Kel, that was a joke" _he has got to be reading my mind_ Kel thought, shivering at the thought of Wyldon in her head.

"You may have a month away from haven in which to get married, and then on returning to New Hope, you will remain there for a year, and then become a knight errant.

Does this suit you?" He knew well enough that Kel wouldn't argue, but still felt obliged to ask.

Kel thought about it carefully, weighing up all the pros and cons.

A month would be plenty of time to plan the wedding, and more than enough time for Lalasa to make her a dress.

And that extra year would leave her an opportunity to tie up all her loose ends and train her replacement, if it wasn't Neal.

Kel grinned, "That sounds perfect!"

Wyldon's face became grave again, "As long as I am invited, of course"

His face may have been grave, Kel realized, but his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"What makes you think your invite isn't already on the way?"

They shared a quick chuckle, and then Kel was on her way.

Aaron was waiting at New Hope's gates, his face lit up by a huge warm grin.

Kel threw herself from her saddle as soon as she was close enough for Aaron to catch her.

His arms went round her waist, and hers round his neck, and he slowly turned around, kissing her gently at the same time.

Some one coughed lightly near by and Aaron placed Kel back on the ground, searching for the person who had coughed, and blushed like a giant tomato,

As right in front of him, stood the king and a handful of his personal guards.

"Your majesty please forgi-"

"It is quite alright, I personally know what it is like to be away from the ones you love for a length of time. I actually came to congratulate you, and to introduce New Hope's new commander. Where is Nealan?"

The King swiveled in his saddle to look around him, and beckoned to Neal when he had found him.

"Kel, meet your replacement"

Kel laughed at the joke and welcomed the king in to New Hope, and introducing him to Tobe, who took all of their horses to the stable to be unsaddled.

Even the king noticed the odd behavior of Kel and Aaron, who gave each other sideward glances and secret smiles all through the meeting.

Neal was starting to think maybe it was a bad idea that they had let Aaron join them at meetings, as he was most definitely distracting Kel.

At the end of the meeting, when everyone had dispersed, and the king had been shown to his room, Kel and Aaron were left alone in the dining room, Aaron was sitting on the one sofa in the whole camp with Kel lying with her head on his lap.

It had only dawned on Kel quite recently that it was odd for a Shang warrior to have any kind of gift or sight, especially both, so she planned to find out why.

"Aar?" (A/N: pronounced 'air') she asked quietly.

"Yes sweet?" he replied, equally quiet.

"How come you have the sight, when you are in the Shang?"

"Its complicated." his voice was tense.

"Please?" Kel pleaded.

"Alright, as its you" he playfully tweaked her nose. "I was a late bloomer, so I was about 10 when I realized I had the sight. At that time I was already top of all my classes, and heading towards an early ordeal, so I kept it quiet and practiced in my room. When I had taken my ordeal of Shang, I went roaming, and found a kind man who taught me the full extent of the sight, and then about a month later, a man taught me a bit about my gift. I've got it quite strong, but I keep it hidden as much as I can, but it's still there, and it's quite useful"

Kel stared lovingly into his bright green eyes, and saw their softness, that was all she needed to see to know that the man she had chosen for life was kind and compassionate, he was caring and brave.

She had chosen well.

Aaron gathered her up into his arms and carried her to their quarters, dumped her on the bed, then closed the door; this was going to take a while.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, now all you have to do is click on that little blue button, go on, you know you want to, it's calling to you**

**"Press me, please"**

**If you do I'll give you a cookie!!!**

**!MEOW!**


	4. Oh whata pretty birdie

Kel's arrow, chapter 4

Thank you to my latest reviewers:

Mrs. Dom Masbolle

Eclipsa

Here we go...

Kel stood in amazement at the image in front of her.

It seemed impossible that this beautiful young woman could be her; it looked calm and sophisticated, not like someone who spent three hours shovelling Scanran dead into piles and burning them only a day ago.

"All done" Said a voice from behind her, closely followed by Lalasa's head.

"What is?" Kel asked, trying to make her voice match her image.

"Your hair, I've finished pinning it up at the back. I knew your hair would look nice once you grew it out of that ghastly hair cut it just emphasised the fact that you are flat chested, even I confuse you with a boy sometimes. Now, what do you think?"

Kel glanced down at herself and smiled, it was perfect.

Her wedding dress was a cream silk kimono with green ivy embroidered on it, a matching green under kimono that showed slightly at the neck and feet, and a green obi that held a smaller version of her Yamani fan.

Her hair was pinned loosely in a bun with a few ringlets of chestnut hair tumbling out of it to frame her face and neck. It was lightly studded with little pearl and emerald clips that had been her grandmothers.

"Thank you so much Lalasa, its wonderful" lalasa blushed a little but smiled anyway.

It was Neal who broke the moment of calm, as he flung open the door in the most theatrical way possible, bowed and went into a long speech about how they were ready for her. Kel smiled through her nerves, finding Neal's obnoxious habits eased her anxiety a little.

Aaron was in a much worse state than Kel, he was actually threatening to faint.

"What if she changes her mind, I might not be god enough for her, what am I going to do!?!" he wailed, his fingers twitching nervously.

He started kicking the wall, but they stopped him, telling him he would scuff his new boots.

So he started picking at the hem of his shirt sleeve, and that would earn him another warning, and after he started tugging at his neat black breeches, they threatened to make him wait in his loincloth, which actually made him stop.

Neal finally poked his head round the door, to tell them that they were ready, only to see Aaron sitting in his underwear on a plain wooden chair.

"What? Why?" Neal stuttered, but stopped and rethought his words,

"Aaron please explain why you are sitting there in nothing but your loincloth, 30 minutes before you wedding" His voice was dangerously calm, and his eyes frosty, but some how managing to let a little amusement slip into there green glint.

They rushed through the explaining the situation, then hurried Aaron back into his wedding clothes, a white shirt with full sleeves, tight white breeches, polished black knee high riding boots and a green silk sash around his waist, not unlike the obi, except his was a length of cloth wound round his middle, and the obi was like a thick belt.

They were escorting Aaron to the chapel when he caught a glimpse of Kel, walking majestically towards the chapel's door, and couldn't help but rush over and pick her up and swing her round.

Kel rested her nose on his forehead and laughed a laugh that she was sure she had never heard before.

"It's unlucky to see the bride before the wedding, you know." she mumbled into his ear.

"Bad luck? You causing bad luck? I shall never believe it" he mumbled back, his grin happy and contented.

"Sorry to brake up this scene of utter joy, but I think your about to miss your own wedding" Neal pointed out, leaning forward slightly to brake the conversation.

Aaron gently put her back down and they walked smiling into the chapel, hand in hand.

Sorry its soooooo short, but I didn't want to actually write the wedding, so i did the bit before, the next bit will be after the wedding, i tried to write the wedding but i just went blank and forced out some crappy chapter i never want to see again.

The next chap should be posted soon. thanks for reading, now please review... pretty please with a Roger on top...XxMEOWxX


	5. Kel earns a bundle of joy

Chapter 5

Thank you to my reviewers:

Mrs. Dom Masbolle

Jedijen66

It had been almost a full year since the marriage of Keladry of Mindelan and The Shang Arrow, Aaron Fletcher, and they were still deeply in love. Each was devoted to the other, and they did most things together, including sleeping together.

They had only two more days until they were aloud to leave New Hope, and that is when the trouble started.

Mornings became a drag, she threw up at least once every morning, but quietly as not to wake Aaron and worry him and she constantly suffered from boiling head aches/ But Kel wasn't going to stop herself from leaving just because of this, sure she loved New Hope, but it would still be good to get away from all the squabbling women and mud, glorious mud.

At last the day arrived that Kel could leave, and hand over the control of the camp to Neal, who would command it until a more suitable candidate was chosen.

Aaron and Kel were just finishing off their packing, when he noticed the grey tinge to Kel's skin; he sighed and walked over to her, placing a cool hand on the back of her neck.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? 'Cause don't think I haven't noticed you're sick all the time, I'm getting worried"

Kel grunted and leaned back into his arms,

"I'll tell you on the road, ok, I don't want it to stop us leaving" her voice was quiet and pained, making Aaron even more worried, Kel never sounded pained, not like that anyway.

Sighing again, he placed two fingers on each of her temples and let a little bit of his green gift seep in.

"Sleep..." he whispered into her ear, and she obeyed.

Aaron gently laid her on the bed and covered her with a soft blue blanket, then went back to packing.

‍‍‍It took ages to break away from New Hope, as every resident wanted to bid them their own farewell, even Idrius Valestone, so it was around mid-day when they finally got out of the gates, and they decided to set up camp as soon as they found a suitable place.

That turned out to be a clearing in the forest about 9 miles, but it was worth the distance, as it was so picturesque.

There was a stream flowing swiftly past and there were loads of wild flowers that rested outside the door of their tent.

They set up a fire pit just in time for dark, and sat in the flickering fire light until the silence was broken by Aaron.

"So... what's up? You can tell me now, were completely alone" he rubbed her upper arm, keeping her warm.

"Ok, but don't think me weak- Aaron interrupted her quickly, "I never think you weak" she glared at him for the interruption, and then continued.

"I am sick every morning, I get awful headaches, my stomach hurts and so much more, you have no idea hoe bad it can get"

She swiped impatiently at her tears with the heel of her hand.

A small smile graced Aaron's lips, and keel looked suspicious,

"What's that smug little smile for, huh, oh husband of mine?" Aaron continued to smile, and placed one hand on her belly, and laced the fingers of his other hand through her own.

She felt a slight tingle in her stomach, and for a second she could hear a small heart beat.

Aaron kissed her on the forehead, "Kel, sweet, you're pregnant" he murmured into her ear.

Kel couldn't think of what to so, but just thought about it for a while.

She had thought that when the time came to have children she would have been married for ages, and hadn't liked the idea of having children then, but now she found herself feeling completely ready and up for the challenge.

Aaron had sat there watching as her emotions changed from being wary and uncertain to being plastered with a huge grin.

"Oh Aaron, I don't know what to say, but I know now that I am totally ready for this"

Her grin finally matched his, Aaron pulled Kel close, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, this was heaven.

Even as her belly grew, Kel carried on with her training and practice, learning more Shang fighting to boot, but when it finally came for the delivery, it seemed to take a life time to finish.

Kel lay on her bed-roll in front of the fire, the woodland creatures scattering in fright from her screaming, but once a little boy out, she calmed down a little, until she felt something else trying to push its way out of her.

After a long and painful delivery, Kel sat with her twins in the arms of her husband, listening as they burbled quietly in their sleep. It wasn't long of course until the female twin woke up and started poking the boy, though in Kel's mind that was fair, he did have his foot digging in her belly.

He watched Kel sleeping with the boy giggling happily in her arms while he held the sleeping girl, and thought about how his life would change from now.

Looking at the girl, he smiled and whispered

"Twins, aren't we lucky?" The boy gave him a gummy smile and snuggled down to rest in Kel's arms,

"So lucky" he murmured.


	6. Perfect!

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you to my latest reviewers, and especially to Mrs. Dom Masbolle, because she has reviewed for almost all my chapters so far...**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**

**Theknightofkonaha**

**It continues...**

* * *

Kel and Aaron sat by the fire, their new twins one to each of them.

"So far we have Kai, Tam-even though it is a boy's name- Shadi and Sisko for the girl" Kel whispered, gently stroking the girl's sparse black hair, which was just starting to grow.

Aaron was slowly and carefully swinging the boy in his cradled arms.

"And for the boy we have Prosper, Ichiro, Celestine and Jasper" Aaron finished.

They sat quietly for about half an hour before Aaron finally spoke again, his melodious voice quiet as not to wake the twins who were sleeping soundly in their crib that had been made out of a wicker basket.

"I like Prosper for the boy and Kai for the girl, what do you think?"

Kel glanced away from the fire and smiled, her face glowing like an angel in the firelight.

"Prosper Celestine Fletcher and Tam Shadi Fletcher... Yes, I like that, ok?"

Aaron leaned over and kissed first prosper then Tam on the forehead, then Kel,

"It's perfect"

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, but I am soooo tired, plus, I think it's nice to keep this bit separate, a nice little bit of fluff.**

**Pease review... please... you get a free hug!!**


	7. Assassins in the tent

Chapter 7, thank you to my reviewers for chapter 6:

Mrs. Dom Masbolle

theknightofkonoha

**

* * *

Assassination**

Prosper and Tam were 4 when it happened, the day they found out the true meaning of the word fight.

They, as siblings had fought over toys and silly things like that, but never had the seen blood thirst or murder.

"Good night mamma, good night papa" whispered Tam as she and her brother hugged their parents and bid them a good night.

They snuggled sown into their small sleeping rolls and drifted slowly but surely into a well earned sleep, after a hard days work of... not doing much really, just collecting things like wood and the occasional berry when they were peckish.

They dreamt of floating and flying, a nice but simple dream.

That was when the snap of twigs could be heard above all the other noises of the temporary camp, followed by a person berating the other.

"You stupid fool, they probably heard that, I told you to watch your step, just go in, kill the witch, and her lover and take the children, ok, do you think your small brain can handle that, or do you need it in writing?"

Kel growled quietly and slid her fingers round the hilt of griffin, and Aaron tensed and un tensed his muscles, preparing for a fight.

As soon as the assassins rounded the corner they knew they had made a mistake.

Kel stood with the hilt of her sword in one hand, while she beat a steady slow rhythm with the swords blade on the other.

Aaron stood leaning against a tree, his face unreadable, but his eyes burning fiercely.

"Bad idea" he murmured, without looking, just loud enough for the bad assassins to hear.

'Stupid' gulped and took a step back, but the leader stood strong and clenched his fist around his belt knife.

He charged at Aaron, who didn't even look up but stuck a leg out so that the man tripped and fell, making him smack the ground with his head. The wind knocked out of his lungs, as he hit the floor, but he instantly jumped back up to his feet.

"So you think that's clever? Well feel my power!" he jerked a hand up and sent a bolt of yellow light Aaron who swung up his hand and caught the magic, then lobbed it back, giving the man a nasty shock in the chest.

assassins

Kel had just watched and smirked at the activity going on in front of her, leaving 'Stupid' to his own devices.

But when she heard a muffled cry from the twin's little tent, her mind was thrown back to reality.

She made a mad dash for the tent and threw back the flap, only to find him waiting for her.

His hand swiped out, and slashed her leg with the sword that had gone un-noticed until now.

Kel let out a strangled cry and collapsed, blood poring everywhere.

The twins sat screaming and trying to run to Kel, but being afraid of the blood at the same time.

Aaron heard the commotion behind him and had the manners to stop playing.

His leg shot out from under his other one, from his position on the floor, knocking the man flat, and then flipping himself off the muddy ground.

Aarons boot clad foot connected with man's face in a quick succession of blows. This being the icing to the cake of brain damage, the leader of the bad assassins let his heart stop, and passed on to the realm of the evil dead. (A/n- and baby sitters) (And evil ex-boyfriends!)

Aaron grabbed the back of the shirt of 'Stupid' as he ran and kicked him in the goolies.

"That is for scaring my children" he said quietly.

He gave him another sharp kick with his metal capped boots, right in the stomach.

'Stupid' gave a cry of sheer pain and crumpled into a small ball at Aaron's feet.

"And that, was for hurting my wife... never do it again, or I will find you, and you can tell your little thieving community that the Shang Arrow is waiting for them"

"The Shang Arrow?! I had no idea, I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me anymore, please..."

His sob was urgent and pleading, but still he remained curled in a ball at Aaron's feet, clutching the injured areas.

"Fine I will allow you to live, but just this time only, and if you ever do come back, I will kill you just as fast as I killed you r big friend over there" Aaron's voice was low and dangerous, and his fists were clenched into tight balls.

Aaron used the tip of his boot to roll the man over and pulled him up easily with one muscled arm.

"Now get out of here before I change my mind"

'Stupid' stumbled from the clearing clutching his stomach, and moaning a little from the movement.

There was a gasp from behind him and Aaron swung round to find Kel clutching the twins to her and sobbing into their raven black hair.

He walked over to her and stroked her hair, keeping her close to him.

"Mamma, are you ok, mamma?" Tam's worried voice broke through Kel's pain.

"Its ok, I'll be fine, it's just a cut"

Aaron took a closer look and whistled,

"That is one impressive cut, it's gonna scar. And it's way past my healing skills. The closest settlement just happens to be Corus, and I think it is past time that you saw your friends"

Kel stiffened, and instantly relaxed again when the pain in her muscles screamed their discomfort.

"I don't... I don't think that is a very good idea, what will they say when they find out I had kids... I never told any of them. Not even Neal."

"Then perhaps this is just an act of fate, telling you to go and spread the news?" His eyes sparkled mischievously.

"You have no idea how cheesy that sounds, oh husband of mine, but you do have a point, and Duke Baird will have this stitched up in no time flat." Kel's face was drenched in sweat, and here skin was a pasty yellow colour, but even through all of that, she kept on smiling, and keeping up the appearance for the happiness of her loved ones.

Aaron carried Kel over to Peach blossom and helped her on, before lifting the twins onto their horses and finally getting on his own magnificent beast.

The black beauty he called Onyx, snorted nervously, her nostrils catching the smell of blood.

Onyx had been bread for battle, and only knew one meaning for that smell.

"Well, time for a rather unexpected reunion..."

Kel gulped, and shifted her leg into a more comfortable position, wincing as it brushed against the saddle.

"Don't worry mamma, I will protect you"

Prosper grinned, earning a smile from both his parents.


End file.
